Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slide assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to slide assemblies having a compact cross-sectional size.
Description of the Related Art
Slide assemblies are often used to support a computer server within an enclosure or rack. The slide assembly permits the server to be extended from the rack to promote access to the server for maintenance, replacement or the like. The server enclosure or rack typically includes a vertical support rail at each corner. A pair of slide assemblies is mounted to the vertical support rails on opposing sides of the enclosure. The pair of slide assemblies movably supports opposing sides of a computer server.
The vertical support rails of the server rack typically include a plurality of openings, or mounting holes, spaced along the height of the support rail, which permit the slide assemblies to be coupled to the vertical support rails at any of a number of possible locations. Typically, a bracket will be connected to each end of the slide assembly and act as an interface between the slide assembly and the vertical support rails of the rack.
Although slide assemblies have been in use for a significant period of time, there is a demand for continued improvement in the design and operation of slide assemblies, especially in slide assemblies intended for use in computer server or other electronic equipment applications. For example, there is a constant push to reduce the cross-sectional size of the slide assemblies, while retaining functionality or even improving the functionality of the slide assemblies. In addition, there is a demand for improved mounting arrangements, which permit the slide assemblies to be mounted to a server rack. Often, it is desirable for the mounting arrangements to mount to the server rack without the use of tools and, in some cases, to have a single mounting arrangement that can be connected to multiple types of server racks.